ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Apart (Epilogue)
With both Earth and Fairy World restored, the gang felt very happy that peace is restored to two worlds. Kiva decides to talks to Terra, who is very happy to see her. Kiva: Terra, I'm so very happy to see you. Terra: As do I. Kiva: And the best part is that you're alright, my love. Terra: Indeed I am. - Suddenly, Kiva's armor fades away because of the fight already over. Terra: Have you felt the excitement when you wear the armor? Kiva: Totally! Thanks, Terra. Terra: Sure. Looks like you can handle anything now. Kiva: Pretty much. - Aladdin, Jasmine and Iago caught up with Kiva and the gang caught up with Terra. Angela: You and Reia did a brave act today. Well done, you two. - Kiva sees Reia, who closed her eyes after the fight and still being carried by Qwark, and wants to know if she's alright. Kiva: Is she alright? Angela: Yeah. After transforming into a Super Saiyan, plus a few slight injuries, she was knocked out pretty good. But I'm sure she'll be back on her feet on no time. Right now, she's sleeping. I suppose she totally deserve it. Kiva: Seems fair. Ratchet: Should we look around the town one last time? Clank: I suppose we should, before we can continue our journey. - Timmy's parents just drove out and tell him that they are spending a nice dinner date tonight. Clank: I believe they are telling the truth. Kiva: Sweet. - The gang then teleported to Timmy's school and eavesdrop on Crocker. Crocker: It's true! Fairies exists! And someday, you will all bow down to me! Ratchet: Crocker's still up to no good.. Terra: I'm sure that the principal has an answer to this. Kiva: Yep. - The principal suggested for Crocker to bow down with your medicine and was taken to prison. Ratchet: I guess that explains it. Kiva: Totally.. Clank: I recommend we should go back to Timmy's house and form a new plan. Alister: Agreed. Let's go. - Back at Timmy's house, he removed his doorknob and the gang entered his room to plan over. Ratchet: To think, we have so many mysteries to solve. Trunks: Like how did Reia become a Super Saiyan? Silver Fang: And where did Mystique gone to? Alister: All while searching for the Dragon Balls. Clank: We have many to accomplish, so we have to find a new place to start looking. Ratchet: Yeah, sure.. But where? Angela? Angela: From the coordinates I managed to steal from the castle, there are lots of places to choose from. Raine: Like what? Kiva: Well, there's Rio. That's where the Olympic games are at. Ratchet: Not a bad idea. Any other options? Angela: Well, there's a rumor that the artifacts came to life at night, the moon has been controlled by a new threat and there's strange Organization XIII activity at a mythical place. Kiva: You mean at the museum in New York? Clank: Kiva is correct. Ratchet: Woah.. I have no idea where to start looking for Mystique or the Dragon Balls.. So many options... Kiva: yeah Category:Scenes